Almighty War
Almighty War is a multiplayer combat came, where you get to design and play as a deity of your choice. You can choose from a variety of powers, appearances, and weapons before you enter a celestial arena where you battle other immortals for control of mankind. With each battle you fight against online opponents, you will gain experience depending on how you fare. These experience points will improve your deity over time. With each fight you will have a brand new set of opponents, randomly selected through a matchmaking process. When you first start playing, you will have to start from scratch and design a deity, or else choose one of the default settings. Your deity's appearance and basic powers will remain the same every time you play, but you can change your weapons and accessories. You can start over and create a new character at any time, but you will be back to zero experience. Here are some of the options you might have when creating your deity: *'Gender:' Male, Female *'Physiology:' Human, Ape, Lion, Wolf, Deer, Bear, Horse, Eagle, Snake, Scorpion, Angel, Demon, Dragon *'Skin Color:' Black, Brown, Tan, White, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Purple, Grey *'Clothing: '''Naked, Loincloth, Tunic, Feather Garb, Kimono, Toga, Armor, Majestic Robe Your physiology determines the type of head your deity has. The rest of the body will look basically human, except for claws, wings, and modified feet. Your deity's basic attributes are based on your physiology. *'Human:' Agility and Sight *'Ape:' Agility and Charge *'Lion:' Charge and Roar *'Wolf:' Roar and Stealth *'Deer:' Charge and Heal *'Bear:' Roar and Pummel *'Horse:' Charge and Pummel *'Eagle:' Flight and Sight *'Snake:' Stealth and Heal *'Scorpion:' Stealth and Agility *'Angel:' Flight and Heal *'Demon:' Fire and Pummel *'Dragon:''' Fire and Flight Weapons: Any deity can use any weapon, but you will gain experience with the weapons you use the most often. Weapons can also be found in the arena. In some games, you will get to start with a weapon of your choice. In other games, everyone will start with a short sword. Weapons may include: *Short Sword *Broadsword *Battle-ax *Mace *Spear *Dagger *Whip *Longbow *Crossbow (extremely rare) *Staff of Lightning *Staff of Ice *Staff of Wind Maps will encompass a variety of settings, making sure to feature mythological backdrops from around the ancient world. You'll be seeing Mayan temples, the Forbidden Palace, Mount Olympus, Stonehenge, and Valhalla, to name a few. Each arena will be expansive and immensely detailed, with dozens of weapons and power-ups scattered about. But the focus will be on the combat. Each game will have anywhere from 4 to 20 players, who will usually be sorted into two teams. Every man for himself modes will also be available, but in general, the game contains lots of team play. No single deity can specialize in everything, so you'll have to play off each other's strengths. All deities are immortal, but each time you are defeated, you'll have to transcend and wait for the respawn. Each enemy your team defeats will gain you one point, naturally. And you'll lose points for betrayals and suicides. In the background there will be lots of creepy mystical chanting. Also, the more heroic actions you perform, the more worshippers you get. Worshippers are controlled by the AI. At the top of your screen will be a worshipper count, next to your team's score. Having more worshippers makes you stronger, stealthier, and just overall luckier. Games will usually last about 15 minutes, with a 1-minute sudden death round if necessary. Sound like fun? Category:Multiplayer Category:Fighting Category:Mythology